


Fool of a Took

by Dorkangel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Admit it!, Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Hobbit, Sam and Pippin would be cute, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peregrin Took considers his relationships with the rest of the Fellowship, while keeping watch in Moria.<br/>Especially his relationship with one Samwise Gamgee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool of a Took

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf had cried, and Pippin had felt mightily ashamed of himself, and then Gandalf had given him the first watch as punishment.  
He sat alone and frightened in the dark, scared of what foul monsters he might have awakened, that might be crawling towards him and the fellowship at any moment.

He didn't actually know any of the fellowship apart from Merry, Frodo, Sam and Gandalf though, and Legolas was an elf and therefore above him (in Pippin's mind, anyway) and Strider was just plain scary, and Gimli - friendly though he was - seemed more of a creature of Cousin Bilbo's stories than a person, and Boromir was stern and tall enough for Pippin to be a little scared.  
And god knows, Gandalf could be stern and scary too.  
And Pippin was easily scared.  
So that just left the Hobbits.  
Frodo was nice, and Frodo was his cousin after all, but he was a bit removed. He'd never seemed like other Hobbits, and some people had blamed that on the Took genes, but Pippin could confirm - as a Took himself - that the oddness had nothing to do with his side of the family, though the adventuring very probably was. So there was no talking to Frodo unless you were prepared to discuss all sorts of serious things.  
Merry was his best friend. Merry had always looked after him, even when they were kids. Pippin wasn't much older than a kid now anyway, and he knew that Meriadoc Brandybuck would always be there for him. There wasn't even really any need to think too much about Merry. Merry was obvious. Merry was his best friend.

But Sam was nice too, and Sam was more like a big brother. Or... something else. Pippin didn't know what he felt about Sam, but he felt like he could understand him, at least. Sam was reliable and kind and honest and trustworthy and all kinds of things.  
If only he weren't so stuck with Frodo, then maybe Pippin would have more time for talking to him.

Sitting in the dark, nervy and alone, Pippin sighed.  
Gandalf caught the sound, and offered him a chance to go and go to sleep, and he did.  
To dreams full of Sam.


End file.
